A Different Fox
by Awakened-Masterpiece
Summary: She was in Naruto... And she was the Kyuubi no Yoko, the strongest of all the biju. She was now living as Kurama... The whole plot of the story was officially blown out of proportion.
1. Prologue

**Yo! Amber Sky here! I know I should go continue my other story instead of making a new one... but I work on a flash of inspiration. And my attention span is really short. I get easily bored when no one gives my story a review and my inspiration is kill by a new plot bunny.**

**Anyway, I'm not gonna abandon my other story it will just take a long while for me to revive my muse.**

**Back to the point. This is a Naruto fan-fiction. Don't know if someone thought of this before but I had this idea when I was watching a typical tv-drama about a wife and her cheating husband.**

**So here goes nothing.**

* * *

><p>A Different Fox<p>

Prologue

* * *

><p>All there was darkness.<p>

A never-ending darkness.

A darkness that made one feel smaller.

Constricting.

Restricting.

Trapping it's victim into a suffocating solitude.

There was no one there...

except for a single female.

A female, no older than 18, curled in a fetal position. Her long red locks spread around her, covering her naked body. Her steady breathing was the only sound that breaks the ever present silence.

"Do we have a deal, Vixen?" A voice of a hateful man resounded in the female's mind as a single tear fell from her closed eyes. Her body aches, feeling phantom pains from the memories of her previous loss.

Then it began, the darkness started to close in. Slowly but surely trying to flatten the red-haired female. She pushed forward, fighting against the constricting darkness.

But it won't budge and the force that tried to flatten the female got stronger.

Despite that she kept pushing, desperately trying to fight the flattening darkness.

"Come on! you can do it, just a little more." Came a voice that kept repeating as though spoken in a mantra for someone. And after what seem to be a short eternity of a struggle against darkness, a newborn cry filled the air as relief washed upon her.

She didn't know. Why did she felt relieved? Why did the sound of a newborn's cry brought so much relief? Was it because the darkness stop it's attempt to flatten her? Or maybe because she was save just as she was about to give up? She didn't know. She possibly could know why at that time.

But that relief didn't last long. The muffled sound outside the darkness indicated the tragedy to begin.

A tragedy that perhaps already started a long, long time ago.

Started yet again in this life time.

Suddenly there was something dragging her out, roughly pulling her. She fought back, fighting against the dangerous force that was pulling her.

But it was futile. The force was too strong, she couldn't win against it.

Then there was light.

She find herself panting hard at the ground, confusion arises at the sight of her hands... or should she say now, her hand like paws. She looked at herself finding that she no longer look like a human, she had a body like those of a fox with nine tails. A huge nine-tailed fox laid in her place, she didn't know how to react to that. She couldn't. Because the next thing she knew was seeing a red patterned eyes.

Red eyes that reminded her for that hateful man.

Of those moments that her precious people were taken from her.

Of those struggle she went through only to find that her precious people had already been killed.

Of the blood that pooled in that room were their mangled bodies laid.

Of those lifeless eyes that looked at her, blaming and accusing her for their death.

And as the second passed she went berserk, her fox-like body playing along the tune of the red eyed man. She didn't have control over her body. Like puppets moving through the strings of madness. There was no reason. No logic. Just madness and hatred. She moved, wrecking havoc as her nine tails wave wildly, sweeping the building to destruction beneath her. Hundred screams of terror echoed to the night as she lay ruin to the village before her. A group of humans begun to futilely fight against her but it did nothing to stop her.

And when all thing seems lost, a gigantic toad appeared. On top of the toad was a blond man, the word 'Yondaime' written behind the man's clothes.

What happened next were nothing but blur to her mind. Being transported to a remote area away from the village, then being force to submission. The heavy chains that rendered her unable to move. The series of seals the blond man done as an invisible force dragged her to the crying newborn that was cradled in what seemed to be a sacrificial altar. The words filled with emotion, spoken by the red-headed mother that was impaled in her claws along with the blond man. But most of all was the ocean-blue-eyes that called her to her senses.

That blue-eyes that had seem to fully break her from the red-eyed man's control.

All it took was a glimpse at those blue-eyes and her anger vanishes to the wind. Reminding her of herself, one that despised meaningless death and undeserved suffering. She was reminded of her reason, her purpose to be stronger than anyone.

She was reminded of that one kid that brought light to the life she no longer remembers.

As the darkness begun to claim her once more, she spoke a word. A word that by no means were enough for all the pain she inflicted in that one night. But it was the only word she could say at that moment.

"Sorry."

* * *

><p>She woke up in a dark sewer. Caged with steel gates, she was alone in that sewer.<p>

Her head pounding with endless headache as somehow knowledge that didn't belong to her, invaded her mind. Memories of a family of tailed-beast that was fathered by a wise kind old man flashes before her eyes like watching a movie on fast-forward.

She closed her eyes, whimpering in pain from the mass amount of knowledge, memories, thoughts and information, that was never hers to begin with, were shove to her mind. Letting her know one name that she was sure didn't belong to her.

Kurama.

That was the name of the nine-tailed fox that she so resembled her at the moment.

The only name she could call herself from that second on.

* * *

><p>She didn't know how long it took for her to go through all the things 'Kurama' knew. But then again there was no point in knowing as she was stuck in that sewage like mind.<p>

She closed her eyes, willing herself to remember that life she lived before being 'Kurama'.

Before long, she was seeing flashes.

Life as a cruel informant came back to her.

Fighting to survive the harsh life on the street of a city filled with skyscraper. The bunch of orphaned kid, that made her life better, she was living with. The moniker she had gain as struggled to feed five mouth at the age of fifteen.

'The elusive vixen'

Ohh, the irony.

Now she was truly a vixen.

But never did she remember her real name. The name that connected her to her dead parents. The very name that held all of her parent's wishes, dreams, hope and feelings.

And the fact that she couldn't remember her name left her feeling hollow.

It was surprising how a name could mean so much.

How was she to live, if she didn't know who she was to be?

Then again, it was as they said one would not know what they have till the moment they lose it.

And lose it, she did. She lost her name, she lost her family, she lost her life.

But most of all she lost herself.

* * *

><p>She was dreaming again.<p>

Dreaming of her life with those kids... The moment that she played along with them like the kid she was. The happy day that was gone with the wind, no longer can she return to those times. It was hard, keeping the kids and herself from going back to the street, especially when she was barely an adult herself, but it was her determination to never let those kid grow up in the same circumstance as she did that they managed to pushed through.

She never had a proper childhood, she never had the chance to do so. The earlier years of her life was defined as 'survival of the fittest', she didn't have the time to play around like kids of her age, she was too busy finding a way to feed her growling stomach.

That was why she had a soft spot for orphaned children, she didn't want to see herself on them. She lived a cruel life and to survive, she had to do bad things.

Bad things that would come haunting her ass.

Childhood. That was the only thing she could give to those kid. A chance to have what she never had.

And it was only because of those kids that she experience something that resembled it.

But now those times were just but a dream.

Those time she played with them.

Those time they watched movies and cartoons.

Those time they exchange stories, acting as the main character as she told them of the epic journey the heroes got through.

The addiction she developed over those anime and manga.

...

...

Manga!

Of course! Why did she not realized it earlier?!

The clues were already before her!

Kurama and that Red-eyed masked-man.

The blond man with the word Yondaime.

The red-haired mother and the blue-eyed baby.

God! she was in Naruto!

She didn't know how she got there but she did!

She was in one of her favorite manga. And she would have been so happy if she didn't realized one thing.

She was in Naruto...

And she was the Kyuubi no Yoko, the strongest of all the biju.

She was now living as Kurama.

...

...

...

The whole plot of the story was officially blown out of proportion.

* * *

><p><strong>What's the connection to the TV-drama? I don't know... I really don't know... I don't even understand how a third rate TV-drama about a weak willed woman and her cheating husband inspired this...<strong>

**Review people! it keeps my Muse alive!**


	2. Chapter One

**Second chappie is up guy! Thanks for all those that Fav and Follow this!**

**I don't own Naruto because if I did SasuNaru would be canon!**

* * *

><p>A Different Fox<p>

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>She sighed. Her host was in pain again.<p>

This was the fifth time in a week... or at least she thinks it's been a week, she had no way of telling time in that sewage like mind... She really ought to get her host to change the state of their mind.

She looked up to the seal. Seals were such peculiar things and in a way was similar to a programming language, something she knew so well. She was an informant before, and at a young age she was tearing down firewalls and security systems. Obviously she knew her way around program codes, enough to bypass it without tearing it down.

She focused her Chakra to bypass the seal, creating a link between her and her host thus allowing her to see what was done to her host.

Seeing the state of her host, she felt anger rouse in her gut.

How can people do such things?! It wasn't enough to starve a poor three year old kid, they had to beat him nearly to death. And it broke her seeing the the blond kid curled upon himself, desperately and brokenly repeating his pleads for those people to stop.

How can people do such thing to a child?!

She retreated back to her cage, calming the raging anger that curled in her guts. She wouldn't be of a help to the blond kid if she was angry. She took a deep breath, Closing her eyes and focusing her Charka once more, slowly her fox like appearance morphed to a more human like body. She opened her eyes, she was back to her 18 year old self, her long red hair flowing freely on her back, contrasting her pale complexion. But there were a few difference, her eyes were red with slitted pupils as her cheeks were adorned by whisker-like marks. Pale pink lips matched her skin-tone as a pair of red fox ears lay upon her head. Nine tails resting on her tail bone, swinging lazily behind her.

She sighed. Once upon a time she thought that having animal ears and tail was really cool, how naive she was.

Once calm, she let her untainted Chakra heal the beaten boy as well as satiating the boy's hunger. It would do for now but she knew full well that it would be no-good in the long run. She couldn't rely on her Chakra to keep the boy from starving to death and while it would keep the boy alive it didn't provide enough nutrition for a growing boy to be healthy.

She felt helpless, while her Chakra could help the boy physically she couldn't do anything about the boy's distraught emotion.

She couldn't do anything about the boy's loneliness.

And she hated herself for that. She knew loneliness very well that sometimes...

No, most of the time...

Being alone is more painful than getting hurt.

She sighed once more, there was really nothing she could do about that beside the whole plot line was resting on her decisions. She can't just introduce herself, and befriend the kid then expect the whole story to go unchanged.

But then again things had already been change, just her existence have rendered the original story to be just that; a story.

If things were already changing then she might as well change things for the better.

Perhaps even give the young hero a childhood.

She heard a sob. She knew it was her host that was crying silently. She cursed inwardly, the three year old kid could even allowed himself to cry loudly, even that liberty was taken away from him.

She used her Chakra once more, pulling the young toddler to their shared mindscape. She allowed her untainted Chakra to bring the blond boy to her lap. She begun to hum a soft melody, lulling the small child to a dreamless sleep. Her hand running through her host's gravity defying hair as she started to sung the words of familiar lullaby.

Before long the child in her lap fell asleep, for a moment forgetting the harshness of the outside world as she continued to sing softly.

By the time the lullaby ended, she found herself staring at the small child in her lap. The child was sleeping peacefully, unguarded and vurnerable, yet it was the freest expression the child has shown. Not a single hint of sadness or loneliness was present on the child's face, and for just that moment she could tell that for once the child was free from the burden that was placed in his shoulder at the moment of his birth.

She smile, it was expression like this that she had love children. It was a look, she never had the chance to wear, she had grew too fast and by the time her burdens were gone, responsibilities were place upon her instead. She never had the chance, she had to grow straight to adulthood. She never had anyone to hold and protect her from the world, she never had anyone who would make her feel safe when everything become too dangerous and cruel.

And knowing that she was the one that place that expression there made her proud.

Seeing that expression painted in the boy's face, she knew full well that there was no longer any way for her to not interfere with the world that she didn't belong to. And there was no way she would leave the boy alone.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun. You won't be alone anymore."

Life was going to get interesting for now on.

* * *

><p>The next four years of Naruto's life was an odd routine. Every time Naruto was beaten and starved, he would feel a strange warmth that would heal his injuries at an incredible rate, and he might not notice it but that warmth would also sate his hunger. Every time he would feel lonely or sad, he would hear a soft lullaby, sometimes allowing him to find peace in his dream. He knew something was strange but he didn't know what. All he knew is that, that warmth made him felt protected and that lullaby made him feel that someone cared.<p>

What he didn't know was that, he would meet the source of this warmth at his seventh birthday.

* * *

><p>She felt panic run in her vein at the sight of a blood-stained Naruto. Trap in her cage, she couldn't reached the bloodied seven year old boy that was laying motionless in an ankle-deep waters, few meters away from her cage. Her senses yelling at her as the boy's heartbeat slowly weaken by the second. She let her Chakra pull the unconscious kid closer to her, her mind fighting against the building rage as she saw the extent of the child's injuries.<p>

His limbs broken along with several ribs. Cuts and bruises filling his small body. A blow to the head, bleeding helplessly as the second goes. Stab wounds, one on each hand that could only be a mean to hold him in place, and another just by his heart narrowly missing the said organ.

She felt her anger and hatred taint her Chakra as a hissing, bubbling sound echoed in the back-ground.

How can people do this kind of thing!? This people have been starving and beating Naruto from day one in the orphanage. He was kick out of the orphanage at the age of four, for no apparent reason. He been struggling in the street for six month, SIX, before that old man found him. And know he was left to die bleeding helplessly on an alley with people congratulating themselves for a job well done!

Are they FUCKING stupid!? If they thought Naruto was some kind of de-

No, she couldn't think like that for a moment. It would do no one a favor, beside she needs to heal Naruto fast or he might die. And those effing villagers better hope that Naruto survive, because if he didn't there would be hell to pay.

"Sorry for this kid but I can't let you die."

* * *

><p>To say Hatake Kakashi was pissed was like saying that a certain toad sage was perverted. A massive understatement. He chanced upon an alley on the night of his sensie's child's birthday, imagine his shock when he found that very child being beaten to death by a mob of civilian and ninjas alike, the ANBUs that were stationed to watch over the kid, did just that watch.<p>

With anger overwhelming his being, he quickly knocked the mob out, putting them in a heavy genjutsu. The ANBUs jumps down and was about said something utterly stupid, but promptly, and wisely shut their mouth as the silver-haired ninja let out a huge killing intent enough to piss their pants.

Silently Kakashi picked the bleeding kid, swiftly bringing the child to the hospital.

Normally, most, if not all, of the hospital staff would decline treating the _demon brat, _but with Kakashi letting out a huge dosed of KI along with the no-bullshit look he was wearing, the staff reluctantly admitted the child.

But just as they were about to take the kid out of Kakashi's hand, a burst of golden Chakra surrounded the kid. Instantly healing the young child as Naruto let out a pained cry. Kakashi was left shock but at the same time relieved as the fatal wounds of the kid closed immediately.

Kakashi's mind running at a fast pace as he heard Naruto cry, feeling the broken bones snapped to place and mended almost immediately. He felt the power coming from the golden Chakra, it was burning hot, a kind of hot that wasn't painful but comforting. He watched in amazement as the golden Chakra healed the boy into full health in less than ten second.

Everyone was silent as Naruto's last cry faded to whimpers. The staffs that were present in the event only had one thought running in their mind.

That golden Chakra couldn't possibly belong to a demon, something warm and comforting couldn't possibly belong to a sinister demon like the nine-tailed fox. It just wasn't possible.

Were they wrong in their assumptions about the kid being the fox?

A the last sound from kid turned to silence, one doctor broke out of her stupor. She quickly examined the child, all the injuries vanished, leaving no trace of it. But there was something she did noticed, the child's Chakra level was extremely low.

Chakra Exhaustion. That was the only thing the doctor could come up with. Somehow that golden Chakra had drained the blond seven year old almost empty in order to fully heal his wounds.

The doctor begun to order the rest of the staff to bring the child in one of the vacant room. The doctor then looked at Kakashi, knowing that the man would not leave until he was certain that the child was out of danger, she convinced the man that the child was safe and just needed rest.

Kakashi nodded, as much as he hated to leave the child unguarded, he have to report to the third hokage about what had happen to the young jinchuuriki, thus he reluctantly left.

* * *

><p>"<em>Like a flower floating endlessly on<em>  
><em>Will you grip those shreds, never let go<em>  
><em>Holding tightly tightly in between your hands<em>  
><em>Please never let them go<em>"

Naruto woke to the soft voice, his body aching like he had run a hundred lap around Konoha. Absent-mindedly he noted the warm hand that was affectionately petting his spiky blond hair.

"_Fainting from the weight of words that poured down on me_  
><em>I could bear their pain no more<em>  
><em>Turning from your face and into dreams so pure that I could cry<em>  
><em>Then I wake to see that you had long been gone<em>"

Naruto forced his eyes closed, he didn't want to interrupt who ever was singing. Beside he like the song it was beautiful yet sad in a comforting way. He liked the affectionate petting as well and for once he didn't feel any malicious intent coming from whoever was petting his hair.

"_Keep these thoughts as the sun sinks to set on all our skies_  
><em>Tie this small memory of a love undone by lies<em>  
><em>Valleys deep carved by that sweet embrace into my heart Oh<em>"

But he needed to know who this singer was. It was the one that always sang him lullabies on his lonely nights. It was always the one who comforted him when he was feeling down. So he opened his eyes and was soon mesmerized by the red locks that surrounded him.

"_Fluttering Fluttering On and On..._"

The song came to a stop as Naruto's eyes met a pair of blood-red orbs, he didn't find it sinister or demonic. Powerful, yes but Evil, no. Those red eyes held power and dignity unlike most eye of people he came about.

"You're awake." Stated the kind melodic voice. The affectionate petting came to an end as the warm hands retreated to the side. Naruto then begun to struggled to sit upright, fully noting the person's appearance. He was shock, there sat before him the prettiest girl he had ever seen. The nine tails that were waving lazily behind her along with the pair of fox ears that rested on her head added to her beauty.

"What's your name?" She asked kindly, eyes looking at him like those of a mother. He stayed silent for awhile not know what to do in such situation.

"Naruto." He spoke barely above whisper as he curled upon himself, afraid that the kind stranger would hate him upon knowing who he was. But then he was surprised when a kind hand ruffled his hair, gently nudging him to look at her.

"Nice to meet you Naruto." She smiled as she saw the tension leave the young child. "My name is..." She stop, not knowing what to tell the expectant looking kid.

"My name is Kurama." She spoke, finally relenting to use the name.

And with that she let go of the memories of a life that was no longer but a dream.

* * *

><p><strong>And to answer some reviews<strong>

**silly60 - Yup! you guess that right Kyuubi's gonna take a motherly/big-sister tone with Naru-chan. **

**MiniRonnie - I really haven't think that far. And to tell you the truth this was just a flash of inspiration so this can probably go anywhere but at the same time nowhere at all.**

**lovetolongago - Please tell me the title of that other story. I never read anything like this and I'm very curious.**

**Review people, it keep my muse alive**


	3. Chapter Two

A Different Fox

Chaper Two

* * *

><p><em>Last Time:<em>

_"What's your name?" She asked kindly, eyes looking at him like those of a mother. He stayed silent for awhile not know what to do in such situation._

_"Naruto." He spoke barely above whisper as he curled upon himself, afraid that the kind stranger would hate him upon knowing who he was. But then he was surprised when a kind hand ruffled his hair, gently nudging him to look at her._

_"Nice to meet you Naruto." She smiled as she saw the tension leave the young child. "My name is..." She stop, not knowing what to tell the expectant looking kid._

_"My name is Kurama." She spoke, finally relenting to use the name._

_And with that she let go of the memories of a life that was no longer but a dream._

* * *

><p>"And I am the Kyuubi." She added, looking at the young boy for any sign of fear. She watched the blond boy stilled as silence fermented in the air. "Are you afraid of me, Naruto?" Her tone was monotonous as the boy looked at her with wide eyes, but upon those eyes were not of fear instead surprise was evident.<p>

"No." The young boy answered honestly, looking directly at the red-haired vixen. "I mean ya the one that sang to me those songs, right?!" Naruto added as he looked away in uncertainty, hands waving in a frantic motion. Kurama just smiled, reaching her right hand to ruffle the boy's blond spikes.

"Now, since you'd be here for a while, how 'bout I teach you a couple of things."

* * *

><p>(<strong><em>Five years later<em>**)

An orange blur flew past the shouting shinobi, disappearing with the wind. A playful laugh fading as frustrated yells echoed in the street.

"Hah! This is too easy!" A blond twelve years old snorted as he watch Chunnins and ANBUs run around like headless chicken. The blond kid stood on top of the currently vandalized Hokage mountain, one hand holding his stomach as the other covers his mouth in attempt to stop the laughter that surely coming out.

"_Oh, Stop laughing at them. You have me, remember._" A feminine voice sounded in his mind. "_It wasn't a fair game from the start, Naruto._"

"Mou Kura-nee~! They're supposed to be elite ninja-ttebayo." Naruto whined as he calmed himself. "'sides the suppressing seals are still on." Kurama remained silent though Naruto could feel the tall-tale signs of the female biju rolling her eyes.

"_Go back to class, Kit. Tomorrow will be your graduation test._" Kurama reminded as Naruto shrugged. The young jinchuuriki begun to climb down the Hokage mountain, following his tenant's word Naruto started to head to the academy. With stealth that was 'supposedly' beyond his capability, Naruto arrived in the academy unnoticed. He sneaked to his seat at the back of the room, glad that the most class just ignored him.

"Naruto..." A voice called out, irritation lacing it tone, behind him as he was about to sit down. "Where were you?!" Naruto turn around, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as he laugh nervously.

"Iruka-sensei! I was... Uh.. I was taking a dump." Naruto made up, hoping that he wouldn't get caught as a tick mark appeared in Iruka's forehead.

"_You know kit... that was the dumbest excuse anyone could ever made at the moment._" Kurama snorted with in his head.

"You're cleaning that mess Naruto! And you won't be going home until there's not a drop of paint on the Hokage mountain!" Iruka reprimanded, lightly hitting Naruto in the head as he went back to the front.

"_Ooohh... Busted!_" Kurama teased as Naruto nodded back to Iruka.

'Oh, please~! Iruka-sensei is a sensor-nin-ttebayo, Of course he'd notice if a stupidly-large amount Chakra disappear suddenly.' Naruto reasoned inwardly that Kurama answered with a pleased smile.

"_Good to know you're learning._" She stated with a proud tone. "_Now, pay attention! it's your turn._"

'My turn?' Naruto asked as she sighed a exasperated breath.

"_Thanks to your little stunt at the hokage mountain, your sensei decided to give the whole class a surprised exam on henge._"

"-to!" Iruka yelled at Naruto's ear, pulling the young boy out of his inward conversation. "Pay attention!" Iruka's fist meets Naruto's head in attempt to emphasize his intention as a pained yelp was the only answer Naruto gave.

Once Naruto manage to gather himself he begun his henge. Smirking as a mischievous idea came to him, he continued to mold his chakra into his desired image.

And with a puff of smoke, Naruto was replace with a naked woman of the age of 18, sitting down innocently at the floor with only well placed smoke to cover her sensitive part. Long blond hair flowed freely behind the woman as ocean blue eyes looked up to Iruka with innocent desire. Whisker marks adorning the slightly rounded cheeks as her pink lips mouthed Iruka's name, causing the said man to faint with his nose bleeding.

Naruto soon deactivated his henge as he laughed his ass at the reaction he sensei had.

"And that's what I like to call Sexy no jutsu!"

* * *

><p>The sun was about to set and Naruto was still scrubbing the paint off the hokage mountain. Iruka sat on top the stone head Naruto was currently cleaning.<p>

"I won't let you go home until there's not a single drop of paint on the monument." Iruka stated sternly as Naruto clicked his tongue.

"It's not like anyone waiting for me at home." Naruto whispered with a matter-of-fact tone yet a slight bitter tone hinted his word. Iruka couldn't help pity the Naruto yet he prevented himself from showing pity to his young student, knowing that Naruto never liked being pitied.

Within Naruto's mindscape, Kurama observed the interaction of the two silently. She knew that how much Naruto hated going back to an empty house, even with her company, she knew Naruto longed for the physical affection of a parent. That was why her host liked to train so much, to keep his mind from wondering to unwanted thoughts. But it wasn't like she could just come out of her seal, sure she knew enough to bypass the mind filter but not enough to break it down completely for her to leave. Beside on the off chance that she did manage to break down the seal the price will be Naruto's life itself. And that was one thing that she wasn't willing to pay.

"Say Naruto." Iruka called the boy's attention as he avoided looking at Naruto. "If everything is cleaned up, I'll buy you Ramen tonight." He offered, scratching his cheeks in embarrassment.

Like a magic words, Naruto immediately cheered up at the thought of his favorite food. A fact that Kurama snorted at, but she couldn't stop the small smile from appearing in her lips.

'_When you graduate tomorrow, I'll give you a little gift._' She thought as she focused on the seal that was keeping her prisoned.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late update, I had a very hectic vacation. Anyway the song on the last chapter was the english cover of "Hirari hirari" by Jubyphonic (She a great singer! love her covers very much!) I just want to give her the credit she deserve...<strong>

**Anyway...**

**Amyb11 - I'm glad you think this is interesting.**

**YamamotoFan - Sorry for the wait! One update up!**

**Legendz25 - Thank you for your kind words.**

**MiniRonnie - Let's not jinx it... But I'm still having fun writing this so I don't think i'll be dropping this anytime soon. Yes, it's adorable and originally I was planning for Kurama to be overprotective about Naruto just to make it more adorable, but Naruto wouldn't grow strong so I took another route. As for Kushina and Minato... where will be the fun if I told you what I have in-store for them?**

**NIX'S WARDEN - As I said the matters regarding Naruto's parent will be kept a secret for know... Though I'm pretty sure most of you have figured out what I've plan for them... if the hints aren't that obvious. As for Naruto's Chakra control, it's definitely much better than in the original plot-line. As for the chakra chains... I haven't given it much of a thought...**

**Guest - My updates aren't regular, I have a very busy life but I try to update as soon as I can..**

**deathgeonous - yeah wonder why no one thought of writing something like this before... I mean my ideas usually are late reaction, like everyone except me would have thought something now but little old me would think of the same thing a day later...**

**Roza20 - Thank you for the love**

**The Almighty Pyro - I will...**

**Guest - Don't worry I won't be dropping this anytime soon...**

**Thank for all that put this story in there fav/follow list.**

**Any way review people! It keeps my muse alive!**

**Ja ne~**


End file.
